Living in the Shadows
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Maddie Danes is now 16. Lorelai is in the hospital. Lorelai may not live. Maddie has to get over the fact she may not have a mom. Maddie has to deal with her mistake.
1. Chilton and a C

**This story is called "Living in the Shadows." It is a story about how a first child can be different from a second. How their smartness differs, how their tastes in boys differ, and their decision making skills affect the feeling of love from their parents.**

**Lorelai- married to Luke, had a daughter, named Madalynn.**

**Luke- Married to Lorelai, loves his daughter Madalynn.**

**Madalynn-age 13, soon to be 14, has a boyfriend, Nathan, not like Rory at all**

**Emily Gilmore- Still alive and well, she wasn't very happy about Madalynn when Lorelai told her.**

**Richard Gilmore- still alive, not as good as Emily, happy about Madalynn**

**April Nardini- Not alive, never has been**

**This story could be in different points of view. This is in Maddie's point of view.**

"How come I'm such a disappointment, why do I have to be the disappointing daughter who can't get A's and has a boyfriend

who is hot and Mom doesn't like? Why am I such a disappointment? I'll tell you why, because I don't have straight A's, I don't

want to go to Chilton; I want to go to Stars Hollow High. Well, even if I wanted to go to Chilton, I couldn't get in because I

don't have good enough grades. I get B's and C's and Rory always got A's. I am not the perfect daughter. I'm not close to being

the perfect daughter. Mom is so disappointed in me. I got an F. Rory never got and F. I have gotten 6 D's in my entire life. Rory

got one. I am a failure. I can't do anything right." Maddie said as she was in her room. She was in her room because she got a C

and was grounded for it.

**-Out of Maddie's point of view-**

"Hey lets go to Friday night dinner, we have thirty minutes to get there." Lorelai yelled to Maddie.

"Uh, coming." Maddie yelled back.

"Uh, Luke that girl, she won't study, so she got a C on her Social Studies test." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, she isn't like Rory." (Maddie comes down the steps and hears her parents talking, so she stops. "She isn't a genius, she doesn't like to read, she hates

school, she doesn't want to go to Chilton. Maddie comes down the stairs the rest of the way.

"Maddie go get the mail." Lorelai said.

"Fine."

She walks out to go get the mail.

"For mom, mom, dad, mom, Rory, mom, me, dad, dad, whoa! I got mail! Sweet!

**To Madalynn Danes**

**We heard you are of academic talent and you are going upon your high school years. We would like to ask you to come to shadow our school. You are invited to our **

**Informational meeting. We are interested with you coming to our school.**

**Sincerely,**

**Headmaster Madena**

**English teacher: Tristan Dugrey**

**Social Studies: Paris Gellar-Mares**

**These are some of the teachers who graduated form this school, along with valedictorian of 2002-2003 as the head of the paper, Rory Mariano.**

"Get in here Maddie, we have to go."

"Sorry."

"What are you reading babe?" Luke asked.

"Nothin', just this Chilton letter they sent me. Look"

"Hey, Lor, weren't you engaged to Max Madena once?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, he's just the headmaster at Chilton.

"No way, really?"

"Going to the car now." Maddie said.

**At the Gilmore Mansion**

"Maddie, ring the bell."

"No."

Luke rings the bell.

"Well hello everyone, how are we all?"

"Good."

"Richard the Danes' are here."

"Are the Marianos' here yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"Huh, mom has never greeted me like that." Maddie mumbled.

"Hey Maddie, hey dad."

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Yeah, hi Rory."

"Jess!" Maddie yells and runs to him and he picks her up. (I forgot to mention she is very small for her age and has a strangely weird connection to Jess, he is her

favorite person in the whole world.)

"How's school goin'?" Jess asks.

"Good."

"Are you writing that favorite person paper on me yet?" Jess asks Maddie.

"Oh, um, yeah Jess." She teases back.

Hey everyone, Jess and I would like to invite you all to dinner tomorrow." Rory said.

"We'll be there."

"So will we." The Gilmore's said.

"Shall we eat?" Richard said.

"Heck yes dad, I'm starving! I came here expecting to eat ten minutes ago.


	2. Pink

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I am glad you all liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: psalm57, oywiththepoodlesalready13, JoEySaNgEl1534, Tears4Chris, purplelollipop17, and chelsgg71091. On with the story.**

At Rory's front porch of her mansion.

"So, mom, did you bring the Chilton letter thing?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I did." She responded.

"Hello, come in please. The Mariano's are in the dining room." The maid said.

"Thank you." Luke said.

They walk in, and see the Gilmore's and the Marianos.

"Hey everyone!" Lorelai says.

"Mom! Luke! And my favorite sister! Hey Maddie!" Rory says.

"Hey Rory." Maddie mumbles. "Jess!" she shouts.

"Hey girlie! What's up? How's Nathan? Still hot?" Jess says.

"Not much, good, and heck yes." Maddie says.

Everyone laughs.

"Dinner is ready." The maid announces.

"Rory, how long have you had this maid?" Richard asks.

"About a two weeks grandpa. Why?

"Well, Emily she has had a maid longer than you ever had." Richard said.

"Oh, Richard, you know that is not true. I had a maid for a week and a half once." She says.

They all laugh.

"Hey Rory, I got you something." Jess said.

He got down on his knees and opened a ring box.

"Rory, I love you. Here is a ring with a pink October birthstone." Jess said.

"Aw, you got her a birthstone ring for her birthday because it is in October." Lorelai said.

"Oh my gosh. Jess, I get it." Rory said.

"What do you get, Rory?" Maddie asked.

"This pink birthstone is going to be our baby's birthstone." Rory said.

**Sorry! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! I'm won't update till I get 5 reviews.**


	3. Babies, Chilton, and crying Maddie's

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! You guys are my inspiration! Please R&R!**

The whole family begins to celebrate, even Emily (A.K.A. Emily Post).

"Oh my gosh! Luke! I'm gonna be a grandma!" Lorelai says as she begins to cry.

"And I'm going to be a Great- grandma!" Emily says as she begins to cry also.

Rory puts the ring on her finger. They all begin to talk about how adorable the baby is going to be and what color the room was going to be ECT. Maddie goes upstairs.

One hour later. Maddie is still upstairs.

"I'll get them back with something so terrible they won't be able to keep their heads on. They will be so sorry they forgot about me, I know, I'll get pregnant too, and then they can pay attention to me too. Uh, never mind, that's crazy. Maybe when I'm older. Yeah when I'm older, with Nathan. Or maybe not Nathan, maybe someone like Jess used to be. A trouble maker Yeah. And I'll go to Chilton. I'll go their and show them. Will I do really good or really bad? After all the choice is mine. Maybe I'll also bring back some really bad memories for mom. Max, and Jason, and all those pets. Especially Paul Anka.

Man she loved that dog."

Downstairs:

Jess realizes that Maddie is missing. He excuses himself to go look for her. He finds her in his room with a tear-stained face sound asleep. He picks her up and begins down the stairs with her. She wakes up.

"Jess? Why are you carrying me? Why am I still up here? Did you all forget about me?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah, babe, we did. Go back to sleep." Jess says.

He carries her the rest of the way down the stairs. They Gilmore's, Danes's, and Rory are guessing how big she will be in nine months.

"Look who I found upstairs." Jess said.

"Oh! Santa!" Lorelai said.

"Nope! I found a little tear-stained face, and under it is your daughter, Maddie. Remember her? She thinks you don't. Here Luke. I'm going to bed." Jess said.

"Mom, I think you should go home. You should take care of this. I feel so incredibly bad. That poor little girl." Rory said.

So the Danes's said their goodbye's and went on their way.

In the car:

"Luke, that girl is a spoiled brat. She never listens, and worst of all, she doesn't like Rory. That kid was my first born, my one and only perfect child, and Let's face it, she isn't perfect like Rory."

"I know Lorelai, I know. She isn't perfect." Luke said.

"She doesn't have good judgment. Like I said, Rory was perfect, she isn't." Lorelai said.

Little did they know, they had just made the two biggest mistakes of their lives. Maddie was awake and listening. They had forgotten about her, and then talked about her. The two hugest mistakes ever.

**So what did you think? Good enough? Let's vote.**

**Good or bad at Chilton?**

**Good**

**Bad**

**Rory's baby**

**One **

**Two**

**Three**

**Boys? Girls? I need help.**

**Give me your name and I will try to fit you into they story.**


	4. IMs, Dresses, Gazebos, and Crying

**Whoa! I am so surprised at the turnout of the last chapter! I'm sorry to all the people who didn't like what was said between Luke and Lorelai. I have a storyline though; you will just have to stick with it. Thanks to all my outstanding reviewers! You guys are my inspiration! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Maddie and my storylines. But not the characters.**

The next morning, this is Maddie's birthday also known as January 21st.

"Well, today is my birthday. January 21st. Wow, the big 14! To bad mom and dad don't really care, I'm sure Rory, won't care, maybe I'll get together with Melrose and we'll go to Dosee's and get candy and pop." Maddie said as she was getting dressed into her favorite weekend outfit. Her jeans, a pink Hollister shirt, and a pink and blue zip up jacket from Hollister, and her sketchers slip-ons. Her hair was straight, with a poof, and her bangs to the side, she looked so cute. "Oh! I forgot!" She walked over to her poster of Jensen Ackles, and kissed him. "Now I can put on my lip gloss. Vanilla chap stick, with sweet stick chocolate caramel." She put on her blush, and her concealer, and she was ready to go.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, nice shirt."

"Nathan you, how did you Know what shirt I was wearing?"

"Cause you always wear that shirt. Get on AOL!"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She walked over to her laptop, and she signed on. She saw Melly107, which was Melrose, she saw Yalegirlie918, which was Rory, Canadaboy84, which was A.J., and she saw Maddiesguy342 and footballguy123, which was Nathan, and surprising as it seems, NYboy657 and bookie172, which is Jess. And of course, vlyballgrly177, herself.

Yalegirlie918: Hey, wt's ?

She clicked ignore.

Bkwrdsbsballhat91: Maddie, please come downstairs, we need to talk to you.

"Ignore."

NYboy657: Rory and I are so sorry babe, please talk to us.

"Ignore."

Maddiesguy342: Hey babe!

Maddiesguy342: What is up?

vlyballgrly177: Hey, nm! U?

Maddiesguy342: NM here either! Happy Birthday!

vlyballgrly177: Thanx! You are so sweet to remember.

Maddiesguy342: Hey u have a present downstairs in ur house go get it.

vlyballgrly177: no way

Maddiesguy342: Yeah way

vlyballgrly177: KK, See you gazebo at noon

Maddiesguy342: Yeah!

vlyballgrly177: Peace out.

She then signed off and went down the stairs. Everyone was gone. It was 11:30.

"Ohmigosh!" Maddie squealed.

She unwrapped the present.

"Oh my gosh. A dress, a red dress, and a Chilton hoodie. Ha-ha." She began to cry.

There was a note!

**Maddie, wear this at noon in the gazebo. I have a surprise for you. Nathan.**

**Please review! I need your inspiration. Reviews are my life, without them I would die. And then I couldn't write this story anymore.**


	5. The Date

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks for reading! Now I know you all want this to hurry up and get on with the story so here we go!**

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Ahhhhh!" Maddie screamed as she grabbed the dress and ran up the stairs. "I have to change my hair now, and redo my makeup. Oh, I don't have enough time. I'll just leave my hair and I'll just redo my lip gloss. I wonder what we are going to do. Maybe a walk around Stars Hollow. Oh, I have to go.

She pulled the dress on and pulled her hair down. She put on more blush and a reddish lip stick. She pulled out her black purse and piled stuff into it. She pulled on black high heels and was ready to go. She ran out the door.

She was running to the gazebo and she ran past Miss Patty's.

"My my, miss Danes must have a date with Nathan. In a little red dress, I have to go call Babbette." Miss Patty said.

She ran up the steps to Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Hi." Maddie said. "You're wearing a suit."

"So, shall we go?" Nathan asked, ignoring her statement.

"We shall." Maddie said. "Where are we going?"

"To Laney's three blocks down." Nathan responded.

"OK."

At Laney's:

"So, shall we sit?"

"We shall."

"Hello, I'm your waiter Bobby, and I will be taking care of you today. What will you have?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a san…" Maddie said.

"WE will have one big frozen hot chocolate." Nathan ordered.

"Nathan."

"Yes."

"After we finish this, are we going somewhere?"

"Yep."

"Here is your frozen hot chocolate."

"Thank you."

They finish the hot chocolate and leave and begin to walk towards the towns square.

"Are we going to the gazebo?" Maddie asked.

"Yep."

Once on the gazebo, they sit on the bench.

"Maddie, when I moved here, you were the first girl I met and the only one I ever liked. You are so sweet and loving towards everything. Even me. That is why we are meeting here today, so I can tell you this. Madelyn Elizabeth, I love you with all of my heart. I want to be with you forever. You are my rock, my strength, you are my everything. I love you. You are the greatest girl in the entire world."

"Oh my gosh. I love you to Nathan. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

They lean in for a kiss.

"Are you sure you love me, Maddie?" Nathan asked.

"Positive." They lean in farther and they kiss.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review! I need seven reviews this time. I hope you liked it.**


	6. Confessions

**Come on girls! Where are all my reviews? Just write a review with good or something! I know you know how. R&R!**

"Wow!" Maddie said. "I like this. Nathan, was that your first kiss?"

"Well, yeah, it was." Nathan said slightly embarrassed.

They laugh.

"Don't turn around, but I think there are at least thirteen people behind us." Maddie said.

"Oh man, that just isn't fair. When we get married, we are moving out of here, got it?"

"Well, my parents won't miss me." Maddie said.

"Well sure they will Madds, why wouldn't they?"

"They don't love me; they don't think I'm perfect, they think Rory is."

"So, you want to get back at them?" Nathan said.

"You know me too well, Nathan Benjamin Kilate."

"Well, what do you suggest, Madalynn Briana Danes?" Nathan asked.

"You know."

"I do? No, no way, not until I'm sixteen."

"I can wait." Maddie said.

"Good."

"I'm going home. Thank you for everything." Maddie said.

"Hey get on AIM."

"K." Maddie said.

At home, her parents still aren't there; it is Friday, almost five, same day

Vlyballgrly177 has signed on.

She checked her buddy list, Nathan wasn't on yet.

Yalegirlie918: Hey!

"She just never gives up. Well, let's have some fun then.

Vlyballgrly177: Hey Nate is over; we are having fun, need sumptin?

Yalegirlie918: Uh, what kind if fun?

Vlyballgrly177: Uh, well, lots of fun, u comin 2 dinner at G&G's house nite?

Yalegirlie918: Uh, yeah see you there; I will talk to your mom bout "Fun" and Nathan

Vlyballgrly177: What, we were playing Yatzee!

Yalegirlie918: Bye

Maddie laughs, then she fall of her chair.

"OW." Maddie said, more like screamed.

She keeps laughing.

_Ping_

Yummycoffee77: Hey Hey baby.

Vlyballgrly177: Um, hi, who is this?

Yummycoffee77: Mom, we are at my mom's already

Vlyballgrly177: Grandma's?

Yummycoffee77: Yeah

Vlyballgrly177: Well how am I getting there?

Yummycoffee77: Rory

Vlyballgrly177: Ah.

She signed off.

She had to get ready, it was 6:15.

"Flowery skirt, shirt with flowers on it, yeah right, jeans, dark blue, shirt, turquoise, with "Gilligan's Island" on it, hair, wavy, which I've never done before, and turquoise clogs." Wow! I like it." Maddie said as she was getting dressed.

_Honk honk!_

"Oh, here we go, judgment by Grandma, an "I'm so sorry" talk by Rory and Jess, and a "We are so disappointed in you" talk by mom and dad. Man, I am such a disappointment, wait until they here about Nathan and Me saying "I love you" and kissing each other from Miss Patty, I can't tell them because they'll yell at me at the table."

_Ding dong_

"Coming."

She runs to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Jess."

"Oh, sorry, don't recognize the name; I can't open the door to strangers." Maddie yelled through the closed door.

"Come on Madds, let's go." Jess yelled.

"Hey Jess. What a pleasant surprise." Maddie said.

"Pleasant?" Jess asked.

Rory got out of the car.

"Come on you two, let's go.

Maddie thought to herself, "_Man, Rory is already showing, man, she has to be four months along."_

The car was silent the whole way there.

They walk up to the front porch. They ring the bell.

"Well, come in, Rory and Jess you look great, Maddie you look, umm, fine."

"I feel so loved." Maddie said.

"Maddie. Hi." Luke said.

"Well, hi, father, it's so nice to see you.

"Well shall we eat?" Emily asked.

At the table.

"Madalynn, let me see your report card." Emily said.

"Oh, well…"

"Thank you."

**French: C**

**Math C**

**Social Studies C**

**Music B-**

**English A**

**Vocabulary B**

**Science D**

**Literature F**

"Madalynn, these grades are terrible, you are just failing school, and you aren't smart like our Rory." Emily said. She flashed a smile at Rory.

"You can do better." Luke said.

Everyone starts talking about how much better she can do and all that.

"Hey, guess what! I got kissed today, and we said "I love you." Maddie flashed a huge smile.


	7. Baby, Babies, and another baby?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

"Whoa! What? My baby got kissed. Oh Gosh!" Luke said.

"You did what?" Lorelai said in a screaming voice.

"Oh my…" Richard said.

"Young lady, we do not speak like this at the table!" Emily yelled.

Jess and Rory began to laugh, and then everyone follows.

"We found out that we are having twins today!" Jess announces.

"A girl and a boy!" Rory said.

"Alana Lorelai and Jackson Lucas!" Jess said.

"Well, that's outstanding! Richard said.

"Superb!" Emily said.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My baby's having babies." Lorelai said.

"The whole concept of babies just freaks me out!" Luke said. "Congratulations though."

They continue to eat. They talk about Rory some more.

"Alright, it's 8:30, can we go now?" Maddie asked.

"Sure, we need to talk to you anyway." Lorelai said.

In the car:

"So, you needed to talk to me?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, well, um, your mom might be…"

"Yes?"

"Um… Well… this is hard, I could be pre..preg…pregnant." Lorelai said.

"But you are old, like 45, that is way old." Maddie said.

"Well…"

"I wanted a little brother or sister when I was five. Not fourteen." Maddie yelled.

"Well, Rory was a surprise, you were a surprise, this possible baby may be a surprise, but we will still love it."

They saw the sign for Stars Hollow.

"Let me out, I'm walking home." Maddie said.

**R&R!**


	8. Thinking and Worrying

**So, I'm so glad you all liked it! Keep reviewing! It makes me happy! And a special thanks to purplelollipop17! You review all the time! You rock my socks. By the way, _italics_ are Maddie's thoughts.**

**Last time on Living in the shadows:**

"We found out that we are having twins today!" Jess announces.

"A girl and a boy!" Rory said.

"Alana Lorelai and Jackson Lucas!"

"Um… Well… this is hard; I could be pre...preg…pregnant." Lorelai said.

"But you are old, like 45, that is way old." Maddie said.

"Well…"

"I wanted a little brother or sister when I was five. Not fourteen." Maddie yelled.

"Let me out, I'm walking home."

_Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? Are you serious? They can't really be doing this now; she's like forty-five or something. That is just scary. I don't want a baby. They're annoying. Well, they did say possibly, yeah, possibly, I am just going to believe it's not true. But what if she is? Her and Rory at the same time? Oh, that is so, so wrong. Were they thinking about me, or Rory, or Grandma? She is gonna be so mad! I can't wait. That will be so funny._

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Um… who is this?"

"It's Marissa, duh."

"Oh, hey."

"You sound down, like way down."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No reason. Oh, look a call on my other line, hafta go. Bye." Maddie said.

"Oh, bye." Marissa said, disappointed.

_Gosh, that girl is so annoying, I'm so glad I'm an actor. Back to my original thoughts. This isn't happening. I can't go home, or to Grandma's. There is only one, no two places I could go. Mom would only like one. Nathan or Rory? What am I thinking; I can't go to Nathan's, or Rory's? Oh, I guess Rory's. I will have to heal my relationship with them sometime. OK, turn right here, left here, right here, straight two steps, and look to the left. There is the Twickam House. No, just kidding, the Mariano house. Here we go up the driveway, left on the porch, then knock. Come on hand, go knock. It's Jess, Great old Cousin Jess; I should feel comfortable with him. Oh, there it goes._

_Knock knock, knock._

"Hello, I'm Clara, may I help you?" The maid asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Rory Mariano." Maddie said.

"Any particular reason?" Clara asked.

"Well, she's my sister."

"Oh, she is in the dining room, on the phone." Clara said.

"Thanks." Maddie said.

_Now, where is the dining room? Aha, found it._

"No, mom, I haven't seen her since dinner." Rory said.

"AHEM!" Maddie said, loudly.

"Oh, mom, here she is, I'll call you back." Rory said.

"Oh, there you are, mom is worried sick."

"Sorry. What about dad?"

"Just as worried."

"Ha-ha."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"If that would be okay." Maddie said.

"Absolutely fine, we need to talk." Rory said. "JESS. Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Jess asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Hey Jess."

"Maddie." Jess said surprised.

"So Maddie, you know I'm almost five and a half months pregnant."

"Yes, I believe I was aware."

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to name our baby boy."

"Well, sure. Caden Lucas."

"Aw, that is so cute. Why didn't we think of that?" Rory asked.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Maddie said.

She went up to the guest room, got into bed, began to cry, and fell asleep.

**Please review! They make me happy.**


	9. Labor

**Hey! Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are so great! I would have like 2,000 reviews if everyone who reads this story reviewed! I do accept anonymous reviews! So R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.**

**On with my story:**

Maddie is with Rory and Jess and is asleep at 10:00 in the morning, while Luke and Lorelai had gone to he doctor and they just drew her blood and now the doctor comes back into the room.

"So, Mrs. Danes, you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Colane asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you aren't. I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

They get up and leave.

"Thank God." Luke said.

Lorelai called Rory and told her. She was a little upset, but not to bad.

At the Mariano house.

"Man, I don't have any clothes." Maddie said.

"Madalynn! Come here please!" Rory called.

"What?"

"Mom isn't pregnant."

"Isn't?"

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Yes!" Maddie screamed for joy.

**Ok, now, you will all probably hate me for this, but I'm skipping forward four months, and here is what happened.**

**Maddie- still with Nathan, now she is filling out applications for her top choices for high school. Chilton, Stars Hollow High, and Hartford Preparatory.**

**Lorelai- can't wait to be a grandma, and that's about it. Oh yeah, she got pregnant, but had a miscarriage. **

**Luke- wanted a son, really sad about Lorelai and losing Jess Landon.**

**Rory- Ready to give birth any second, excited, really fat**

**Jess- Really excited, final names are yet to be decided because they changed their minds**

**Nathan- still totally loves Maddie, but thinks Maddie likes another guy**

They Danes's are out at the mall with the Kilate's, shopping for stuff to redo Luke's.

Lorelai's phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm in labor."

**Really sorry about the shortness. I really am, writer's block. You know how it is! Please Review! I need them! They are like oxygen; you know what happens without oxygen! Give me oxygen, or reviews! They are both good with me!**


	10. Losses and Gains

**Thanks for the reviews! And for all you who don't like my story, don't read it or give me suggestions!**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing even though I wish I did!**

"Oh my Gosh, Rory is in labor, Sorry Nathan, Shawn, Ashton, Cassandra, Sandra, Stacy and baby and Nathan Sr. We have to go." Lorelai exclaimed. (A/N-Shawn, 7 and Ashton, 8 and Cassandra, 5 and Sandra, 3 and baby, Nathan's Mom is pregnant, all Nathan's brothers and sisters.)

The Danes's rush to the hospital, they are about halfway there.

"Luke pull the car over!" Lorelai yells.

He pulls over, and Lorelai pukes for 5 minutes.

"Ok, we're good. Let's go."

"What do you mean "we"? Luke asks.

"Oh, nothing."

They drive the way there.

"Rory Mariano." Luke says.

"92. Left." The nurse says.

They run to the room.

"5 centimeters. About 2 more hours." The doctor said.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh, Jess. Help me!" Rory screams.

An hour passes of the same thing.

"Rory, your babies are in distress, we need C-section."

"Oh no!" Lorelai begins to cry.

In the c-section room

"Baby 1, boy."

A minute later

"Baby 2, girl, no heartbeat, emergency ward, incubator after CPR. CPR may not work, if not, use ER Shocks.

"My babies." Rory screams.

2 hours later

"Mam, baby 2 isn't looking good. You can see her now." The doctor says.

"Baby girl, I want you to know mama and dada love you so much, we don't…" Rory began.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

10 doctors rush in.

"Nurse, what happened?"

" Heart Beat stopped."

"No." Rory begins to cry. She runs out to Lorelai.

"My baby girl is gone." She is sobbing.

"What? No!" Lorelai begins to sob.

Luke and Jess hug and begin to cry.

"My girl!" Jess cries.

"Excuse me, your baby girl is declared dead at 8:34 P.M. I'm sorry for your loss. We couldn't do anything for her." The doctor says.

The whole family cries.

"Can I have a name for the death certificate?"

"Madalynn Lorelai Mariano." Jess says.

"Jess, no. Name her what you like, Danielle, you love that name." Maddie says.

"No, she was a trooper like you. You deserve it." Jess says.

"When was I a trooper?"

"You had a rare bone/muscle thing. Your muscle couldn't hold your bone. So you had surgery." Luke said.

"Do you have a name for the boy?"

Rory and Jess talk it over.

"Ryan Lucas. Ryan meaning little king and Lucas meaning light." Rory said.

"That is cute." Lorelai said. "Oh no."

"What?" Rory asked.

"I just had a craving for an apricot." Lorelai said.

"Ah!" Rory screamed.

"Go get checked!"

"OK!" Lorelai said.

(By the way, Roy is till crying during the whole rest of this chapter.)

"Hey umm, doc, I need a pregnancy test."

"This way."

"Any miscarriages?"

"Yeah, 2. A boy and a girl. Jess Landon and Shannon Melissa."

"Well let's take blood."

They did all the stuff that they do. (I don't know what they do because I've never had a baby. I'm only 13.)

"Well, Lorelai you are 4 ½ months pregnant. You can see the sex if you would like."

"Wow, I would. Thanks."

"Well, you are having a girl."

"Yes!"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

She runs out into the hall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A girl!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Go tell Luke." Rory said, wiping her tears.

"Hey daddy. You want to be a daddy again?"

"What?"

"Not that again, 4 ½ months."

"Oh gosh." Then he passes out.

**Please review! I love reiews!**


	11. A Year in the Life

**Sorry for the long updates. I'm working on my story "Together again." Read it! It's really good! Thanks again for my reviewers. You guys are great. Great great great great great great. Well that was repetitive and redundant. And repetitive. And Redundant. LOL! On with my story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Well at least we're at a hospital." Lorelai jokes.

**Well, I know you are all hating me right now, but I'm going to skip ahead another year. I want to get where I would like to get with my story and get to the sequel and possibly prequel one-shot. Here's what happened:**

**Maddie- still with Nathan, getting deeper in love as the days go by. Maddie is 15 1/2, almost 16, went to a high school, read to find out where**

**Lorelai- Mad at Maddie because she thinks Maddie and Nathan are way to together.**

**Luke- yeah, same as always**

**Hannah-Carolyn Danes- 5 ½ months, goes by Angel, Hannah-Carolyn, and Banana**

**Jess- Still loves Rory, loves his son Ryan, plays with him whenever he is home.**

**Rory- works for the Hartford Gazette**

**Ryan- a year old, the cutest baby ever**

**Nathan- went to Hawaii over the summer, come back tan and even cuter**

**Back to the story.**

"Hey, Nathan, I know you have to baby sit after school at three forty five. But do you want to come over?"

"Yeah babe."

They drive home.

"Mom, we're home, I'm taking my Chilton sweater off, taking it off and dropping on the floor, dropping it on the floor and walking away from it, walking away from it and in four years, I'm gonna register Democrat." Maddie yelled.

"Looks like no Lorelai."

"Let's celebrate."

"What?"

"No more midterms."

"Here here."

"Scotch, Booze, or gin? Nathan asked.

"Here here."

He hands a glass to her.

"Uh, smooth."

They kiss, make out, and that leads to other things. (_Hint, hint)_

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	12. Finding Out

**I am so sorry for long updates. The more reviews, the faster the update. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers.**

**Disclaimer- Why do I always have to write this thing? I mean, like, why would I write on here if I owned something. Oh well, I have to write one if I don't want to get in trouble with the fanfic police.**

Maddie is running down the halls of Chilton and sees her friend.

"Jenna! Hey Jenna!" Maddie called.

"Ms. Danes, no running or yelling in the halls!" Headmaster Madena called.

"Sorry!"

"Jenna!" Maddie said as she walked up to her friend.

"Oh, hey." Jenna said.

"Hey, I looked like I was having a spasm back there! Are you mad at me?"

"No, I thought you were mad at me."

"Come here, I have to talk to you." Maddie said.

She pulled Jenna into the bathroom.

"I think I'm pregnant." Maddie said.

"Oh my gosh, um, ok. Do you want me to get a test?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jenna ran off.

20 minutes later

"Here."

"Alright, we have to wait 3 minutes."

Approximately 3 minutes later.

Maddie looks at the test.

She begins to sob after looking at the test.

"So, you're um, pregnant." Jenna said.

"Yeah. I am. Oh my gosh. I'm going to be a mom."

"Uhuh."

"I have to freakin' tell my parents."

**At home**

"Mom, come here, I have to talk to you." Maddie called.

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"I'm" Maddie bursts into tears, "Pregnant."

"Oh my…" Lorelai said with tears streaming down her face.

**OK, I know it's short, but I have better stuff coming. I am working on the prequel called "Always be my Angel." It will take place during the years of Maddie's life, Lorelai telling Luke she is gonna have a baby, to where you started. Estimated 13 chapters.**


	13. The Accident

**You all better review or I won't update! Thanks to those who did review.**

**Disclaimer- I will always and forever own nothing.**

**Last time on "Living in the Shadows."**

"I'm" Maddie bursts into tears, "Pregnant."

"Oh my…" Lorelai said with tears streaming down her face.

**Back to the present.**

"What? Are you kidding me? You can't be pregnant! I was a girl who got pregnant, not you. Maddie, Why? Why did you do this to me? I mean, you , a mom, wow. I just, you need to go to a doctor. Tomorrow." Lorelai said.

Then there was silence.

Lorelai got up and left Maddie's room and left her hopes and dreams for her daughter behind.

**Lorelai's point of View!**

"My baby girl, pregnant. Wow. Why? Why am I sobbing uncontrollably? Why can't I stop? Why am I going into the kitchen and getting out the gin? Why am I drinking gin out of the bottle? Why am I asking myself all these questions? Why don't I just drink myself to sleep?

And then, Lorelai did something she couldn't remember because she was drunk.

About 3 hours later.

Maddie heard a scream of terror from her room, ran outside, and saw her dad standing by a badly bruised, bleeding, Lorelai.

"Maddie, call 911." Luke cried to Maddie.

Luke tried to perform CPR, but he didn't get a response.

The Ambulance came and took them all to the hospital; Maddie got a blood test, And the doctor just came in.

Maddie is the only one in the room.

"Ms. Danes, your mother is in critical condition and you are…" Dr. Colate said.

**Next time:**

"**So, are you pregnant?"**

"**I…" **

"**Ms. Danes, your mother is…"**

**So, just basically a filler chapter. You get to decide if you want her pregnant or not. Review and tell me what you want, because I can't decide.**


	14. Surprises

Hey! Sorry for the long break! Way super busy! But now I'm back to writing. By the way, Nathan went to live with his grandparents for a year, he has been there for 2 months, and Maddie misses him like crazy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except Maddie.

"Ms. Danes, you aren't pregnant." The doctor said.

"Oh, thank God." Maddie said.

"Your father is calling family and friends. Your dad wants you to go out and greet them, and give them an update." The doctor said, and then she left.

Maddie was walking to the lobby, but stopped at the soda machine.

She was digging for change, someone taped on her shoulder, and she said, "Hang on one second, I'm busy."

She turned around, saw Nathan, and she jumped into his arms. She began to cry and tell him everything.

"Nathan, I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't." Maddie confessed.

"Oh." Nathan said.

Maddie ran to the lobby, with Nathan close behind.

Sookie and Jackson came running in. Emily and Richard came in right behind them, Emily; trying to keep her tears in, even thought she has mother's intuition that she is going to be childless in a few hours. Sookie was sobbing, and Jackson went over to Maddie, gave her a hug, and being her godparents, they knew Maddie possibly better then anyone in the world, she use to hang out at their house and play with Davey and Martha.

"Everyone, the doctor said mom may not be alive within a couple of hours." Maddie said.

The doors to the hospital opened, and Chris came running in. Maddie never liked Chris.

"How is Lorelai?" Chris asked, out of breath.

"She's injured." Maddie said in a smart alack tone.

Emily told Chris what happened.

Rory and Jess came running in. Rory was crying, you could tell by her red eyes. Maddie saw Jess, and ran to him, and jumped into his arms, sobbing.

Maddie hopped down and looked at Rory. "Hey Rory." She hugged her, and felt a strange bump on her stomach. "Rory, are you pregnant?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Oh my…" Maddie jumped and screamed. She hugged Rory and Jess.

The doctor walked in, "You may see Lorelai, one at a time."

Chris went, then Emily, then Richard, then Jackson, then Sookie, then Jess, then Luke, then Rory, then Maddie.

Before Maddie went in, she asked Rory if she told Lorelai she was going to have a baby, and Rory said no.

Maddie went in, saw her mother and cried. "Mom, please don't leave us. I don't think I can take it. I love you mom, please don't go. You won't get to see me graduate from Chilton, you won't be here to see me get married, or be their grandma, and by the way, I'm not pregnant. I love you." Maddie kissed her nose, gave her a hug, pulled something out of her purse, and stuck it by Lorelai.

Maddie turned to walk away. She broke down to her knees, and began to cry, she had a feeling her mom had just died.

The doctors rushed in, said something Maddie couldn't understand, and a big doctor picked her up, and put her in her father's arms.

"Madds, honey what's wrong?" Luke asked, everyone gathered around her.

Maddie felt empty, a part of her was gone, her mother had died. Everyone understood from her face what had happened.

A doctor came out and said, "Mr. Danes?"

"That's me." Luke said.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore passed away at 3:28. I'm very sorry for your loss."

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging. One chapter left, maybe two. Then it's sequel time, if you review and tell me you want one. I put a twist in. I love doing that! Review!


	15. Happy Family

**Wow! Thanks for the great reviews. It makes me more inclined to update. The more reviews, the quicker updates. I won't be updating until next week, I'm going on vacation.**

**Disclaimer- I own Maddie and Nathan.**

The next few days went by as a blur for Maddie. She had to pack up her bags, and she went to live with Rory, because Luke wouldn't talk or anything. He was in shock. His best friend had died. Luke's was closed, now permanently. Luke had sunken into a deep state of depression after the funeral. The doctors said he may die now also. He wasn't eating or drinking, he was submitted to the hospital.

There were a couple of things Rory added to Lorelai's coffin before it closed: a couple of c.d.'s, her coffee mug, and some flowers. Maddie had added the rabbi. (A/n- the dancing/singing rabbi)

"Rory!" Maddie called coming out of her room for the first time in 3 days.

"What do you need hon?" Rory called.

"I'm hungry." Maddie said.

"Jane, make the girl some breakfast." Rory said.

"So how are you?" Rory asked.

"Well, my mom died, and my dad is dying. I'll have nowhere to live." Maddie said.

"You'll be going off to college, then getting married." Rory said.

Maddie walked upstairs.

Rory and Jess talking later in the day:

"Jess, she thinks she won't have a home." Rory said.

"She'll go live with Sookie and Jackson." Jess said.

"No. I think she should live with us."

"Rory you said you wanted to have 5 or 6 kids, with her it would be 7." Jess pointed out.

"Jess, she's almost done being taken care off. She'll go to college, and then get married."

"Fine, I guess that would be fine." Jess decided.

"Maddie!" Rory called.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"You are gonna come live with us, permanently." Rory said

"Ah! For real?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, we'll be a big happy family." Jess said.

"We already are a happy family." Maddie said.

**Alright, that was the end of this story now I'm gonna tell you what will happen in the next few years, or background for the next couple of years if I get five reviews telling me they want a sequel.**

**Maddie Danes- age 22, broke up with Nathan, graduated from Chilton, went to a acting college, graduated, she is now looking for a job in acting**

**Rory Mariano- 43, had 4 more children, still happily married to Jess**

**Jess- same description as Rory**

**Sam Braden- 23, Maddies fiancé, an producer, they live in Hollywood**

**Luke Danes died 3 weeks after Lorelai**

**Ryan Mariano- age 6, kindergarten, loves to play soccer and read**

**Lorelai Mariano- age 5, pre-k, loves t-ball**

**Jordan Mariano- age 5, pre-k, loves basketball**

**Lindsey Mariano- age 3 loves to play with her twin sister**

**Grace Mariano- age 3, loves playing with her sister**


End file.
